


I didn’t Know (Steve x Tony Angst)

by starkqvit



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Howard Stark, Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Other, Past Abused Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Guilt, abused tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkqvit/pseuds/starkqvit
Summary: Steve degrades Tony for disobey an order on a mission. Steve’s pent up anger leads to a fiery argument. He brings up Howard. Steve degrades Tony for thinking Howard was a bad man, except Steve doesn't know what Howard was really like. After their row Steve finds young Tony's diary and regrets everything he's ever said.(TW)-Abusive Howard StarkStony Ship
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stony
Kudos: 90





	1. The Incident

"Stark get out of there now!"

The building is dropping, debris is flying everywhere, "Just give me one-second Cap, I think there's still one left." Tony says as he flys up through the elevator shaft, "Jarvis show me the heartbe-"

"Slab on your left sir!" Jarvis warns as Tony narrowly dodges a slab of falling concrete. He lets out a sigh of relief, "Heartbeat at 9 o'clock."

Tony spins to his right to find the walls of the shaft blocking his path.

"Stark hurry! The building is falling, t-minus 90 seconds."

"Okay! Jarvis turn off comms and set palm thrusters to 130%," Tony blasts at the wall, it doesn't break, "Fuck! 210%, 210%!" He says frantically. The thrusters charge up. BOOM! The barrier crumbles allowing him to get through.

He spots a girl, she is hiding under an office desk and cannot be any older than 8. Tears are running down her face and she has blood covering her arm. He approaches calmly, "Hey, hey it's alright." The girl backs away so Tony crouches and extends his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you." The girl reluctantly grabs it, "I'll keep you safe kid. Understand?"

She nods her head feebly and squeaks out a quiet, "yes."

"Hold on tight!" He says as he jumps into the hollow once again and speeds upwards trying to exit out the top. There are 20 levels, He goes past level 11. Level 12. Level 13. Level 14. He covers the child's head to prevent her from getting injured by falling rocks.

"Sir, only 25 seconds until the building is fully sunk into the ground," Jarvis informs Tony, "You won't make it."

"Love the positivity buddy." Tony breathes out and holds the girl tighter in determination, "I can make it."

16, another level. 17, another level. 18, another level. He can see the light. 19, a dropping block. The concrete crashes over Tony's helmet and leaves him temporarily blinded. The girl screams as they're pushed out of the elevator. He's knocked to the side and hits the 17th floor. He won't make it. Tony can feel the girl no longer in his grasp and he desperately searches sightlessly for her. He regains his vision and spots her at the lift opening, he scrambles to her. He throws his arms around the girl to protect her, Tony knows it won't work.

"Shut your eyes kid." He whispers.

She cries out, "you said I... you said I'd be safe."

"I know kid," he hangs head, "I know."

The building collapses into the hole.


	2. Trapped Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve paces above ground and makes a hard decision. All the while, Tony is trapped underground with only his wits and worries. Oh, and don’t forget the unconscious little girl down there with him.

"Tony," Steve yells through the comms, "Tony are you there?"

Loki and the Captain stand atop rubble that lays across the Manhattan road ways. Deactivated droids are strewn throughout the debris and wires cover the tarmac. Bystanders stand on crumbling edges to stare into the abyss below them. Similarly, Steve is transfixed on the building's damaged roof. He frantically paces, knowing Tony is trapped in the skyscraper 12 feet below.

"Captain, you do realise that shouting will not rescue Anthony," Loki sneers. Steve glares at the god. Loki has sunk and rests anxiously alongside the soldier. His black-clad legs hang off the sinkhole's edges and he hangs his head. He picks at the gold trimmings of his outfit, "I am only speaking the truth."

Steve balls his fists, Loki is right. The longer he hesitates then the longer Tony stays trapped. He has to take action. Steve rips off his head covering and tosses it at Loki. He recoils at the Captain's sweat and dirt coated garment. Loki mutters under his breath as he discards the cap to a toddler behind him. Steve grabs his shield and clips it to his back.

"You don't plan on going in there alone, do you?" Loki questions.

"Would you like to join me?"

"Absolutely not, but I'm certain that my brother and Agent Natasha will be here soon," Loki explains, "would it not be best to wait for them?"

"There's no time," Steve passes Loki a rope as he backs toward the abyss, "hold this."

"And what do you expect me to do with th-" the god lurches forward as the Captain jumps into the sinkhole. Loki scrambles to hold a pole behind him. He drags the cable to the bar, feeling the tremendous weight of the Captain hanging from the other end. He attaches the line and relieves a sigh, "Mortals."

*****

Tony struggles against the slabs on top of him. The noise of thrusters charging deafens his ears as it radiates around the tight brick tent. He throws the concrete off with a blast. A dull blue glow in his chest lights limited range as darkness fills the air. He peers down, the girl he cradles doesn't respond as he shakes her fragile body.

"Jarvis, check for pulse," no answer, "Jarvis?"

The AI must've failed in the chaos of the accident. Tony feels for the emergency eject button on the side of his torso. Metal fingers run against aluminium ridges. His digit drops into a casing and he finds the key. The armour hisses as it retreats to its origin in the Arc Reactor. He pulls at the child's thin wrists and feels for her pulse. A pump against his index and middle finger sets his mind at ease. The infant is only unconscious.

"Thank fuck for that," Tony breathes. His body is stiff when he attempts to stand up. Bones creak and he lets out a pained groan. He stumbles toward a broken window. Peering out he sees nothing except a dirt wall. At level 17 Tony would have 3 more levels to climb, but even if he managed to reach the roof there would be no knowing how far the building had sunk. He backs away from the window and searches the floor.

The building is oversized and being new is scarcely furnished. The workplace equipment looks out of place as the small quantity is spread around the room, leaving vast gaps between neighbouring desks. There is only so much Tony can find. He ruffles through office drawers and cabinets. He mostly gathers basic stationery but his eyes widened as he came across a rather large kitchen knife hidden in the secret compartment of an employee's table. The possibilities of what this individual planned on doing with knife rattled Tony and he pushed the thought away. He tucked the blade into his pant leg.


End file.
